Guy Davenport
Guy Mattison Davenport (November 23, 1927 - January 4, 2005) was an American poet, translator, artist, art and literary critic, and academic. Life Davenport was born in Anderson, South Carolina, in the foothills of Appalachia on November 23, 1927. His father was an agent for the Railway Express Agency. Davenport said that he became a reader only at age 10, with a neighbor’s gift of a book from the Tarzan series.Davenport, Guy. "On Reading." The Hunter Gracchus. Washington, D.C.: Counterpoint, 1996. 19–20. At age 11, he began a neighborhood newspaper, drawing all the illustrations and writing all the stories.Davenport, Guy. A Balance of Quinces. New York: New Directions, 1996. 26. At age 13, he "broke his right leg (skating) and was laid up for a wearisome while"; it was then that he began "reading with real interest",Quartermain, Peter. "Writing as Assemblage / Guy Davenport" in Disjunctive Poetics (Cambridge University Press, 1992). 167. beginning with a biography of Leonardo da Vinci.Davenport, Guy. "On Reading." The Hunter Gracchus. Washington, D.C.: Counterpoint, 1996. 19–20. He left high school early and enrolled at Duke University a few weeks after his seventeenth birthday.Bamberger, W.C. introduction to Guy Davenport and James Laughlin (W.W. Norton, 2007). ix. At Duke, he studied artQuartermain, Peter. "Writing as Assemblage / Guy Davenport" in Disjunctive Poetics (Cambridge University Press, 1992). 167.(with Clare Leighton), graduating with a degree in classics and English literature. Davenport was a Rhodes Scholar at Merton College, Oxford, from 1948 to 1950. He studied Old English under J.R.R. Tolkien and wrote Oxford’s earliest thesis on James Joyce. In 1950, upon his return to the United States, Davenport was drafted into the US Army for 2 years, spending them at Fort Bragg in the 756th Field Artillery, then in the XVIII Airborne Corps. After the army, he taught at Washington University in St. Louis until 1955, when he began earning a Ph.D. at Harvard, studying under Harry Levin and Archibald MacLeish. Davenport befriended Ezra Pound during the poet’s incarceration in St. Elizabeths Hospital, visiting him annually from 1952 until Pound's release in 1958, and later at his home in Rapallo, Italy. Davenport described one such visit, in 1963, in the story "Ithaka". Davenport wrote his dissertation on Pound’s poetry, published as Cities on Hills in 1983. After completing his Ph.D., he taught at Haverford College from 1961 to 1963 but soon took a position at the University of Kentucky, "the remotest offer with the most pay" (as he wrote to Jonathan Williams). Davenport taught at Kentucky until he received a MacArthur Fellowship, which prompted his retirement at the end of 1990. Davenport was married briefly in the early 1960s.A Garden Carried in a Pocket: Letters 1964–1968, ed. Thomas Meyer (Green Shade, 2004). 41. He dedicated Eclogues, 1981, to "Bonnie Jean" (Cox), his companion from 1965''A Garden Carried in a Pocket: Letters 1964–1968'', ed. Thomas Meyer (Green Shade, 2004). 52. until his death.Guy Davenport obituary, New York Times. Christopher Lehmann-Haupt. January 7, 2005. http://www.nytimes.com/2005/01/07/books/07davenport.html Other Davenport volumes dedicated to Cox include Objects on a Table, 1998, and The Death of Picasso, 2004. Cox became Trustee for the Guy Davenport Estate.Kilmer, Nicholas. "Fragments from a Correspondence / Guy Davenport." Arion. Winter, 2006. 129, footnote 57. The range of Davenport's literary and artistic friendships was remarkable. In addition to Pound and Williams, Davenport knew Hugh Kenner, Laurence Scott, Louis Zukofsky, Samuel Beckett, Christopher Middleton, Thomas Merton, Wendell Berry, Buckminster Fuller, Eudora Welty, Samuel R. Delany, Robert Kelly, James Laughlin, Allen Ginsberg, Stan Brakhage, Ronald Johnson, and Ralph Eugene Meatyard, his neighbor. A couple of sentences he wrote about Meatyard apply to himself as well: "He was rare among American artists in that he was not obsessed with his own image in the world. He could therefore live in perfect privacy in a rotting Kentucky town."Davenport, Guy. "Ralph Eugene Meatyard." The Geography of the Imagination. San Francisco: North Point, 1981. 371–72. In an essays, Davenport claimed to "live almost exclusively off fried baloney, Campbell's soup, and Snickers bars"."The Anthropology of Table Manners from Geophagy Onward", The Geography of the Imagination, p. 349 He died of lung cancer on January 4, 2005, in Lexington, Kentucky. Writing Davenport began publishing fiction in 1970 with "The Aeroplanes at Brescia," which is based on Kafka's visit to an air show in September 1909. His books include Tatlin!, Da Vinci's Bicycle, Eclogues, Apples and Pears, The Jules Verne Steam Balloon, The Drummer of the Eleventh North Devonshire Fusiliers, A Table of Green Fields, The Cardiff Team, and Wo es war, soll ich werden. His fiction uses three general modes of exposition: the fictionalizing of historical events and figures; the foregrounding of formal narrative experiments, especially with the use of collage; and the depicting of a Fourierist utopia, where small groups of men, women, and children have eliminated the separation between mind and body. The earliest of more than 400 Davenport essays, articles, introductions, and book reviews appeared while he was still an undergraduate; the last, just weeks before his death. Davenport was a regular reviewer for National Review and the'' Hudson Review. Late in his life, at the invitation of John Jeremiah Sullivan, he spent a year writing the "New Books" column for Harper's Magazine. His essays range from literary to social topics, from brief book reviews to lectures such as the title piece in his first collection of essays, ''The Geography of the Imagination. His other collections of essays were Every Force Evolves a Form and The Hunter Gracchus, and other papers on literature and art. He also published 2 slim volumes on art: A Balthus Notebook and Objects on a Table. Although he wrote on many topics, Davenport, who never had a driver's license, was especially passionate about the destruction of American cities by the automobile. Davenport published a handful of poems. The longest are the book-length Flowers and Leaves, an intricate meditation on art and America, and "The Resurrection in Cookham Churchyard" (borrowing the title from a painting by Stanley Spencer). A selection of his poems and translations was published as Thasos and Ohio. Davenport translated ancient Greek texts, particularly from the archaic period. These were published in periodicals, then small volumes, and finally collected in 7 Greeks. He also translated the occasional other piece, including a few poems of Rilke's, some ancient Egyptian texts Boris de Rachewiltz, and, with Benjamin Urrutia, the sayings of Jesus, published as The Logia of Yeshua. Visual art With his childhood newspaper, Davenport launched both his literary and artistic vocations. The former remained dormant or sporadic for some time while the latter, "making drawings, watercolors, and gouaches, continued throughout school, the army, and his early years as a teacher."Davenport, Guy. A Balance of Quinces. New York: New Directions, 1996. 26. He drew or painted nearly every day of his life,Davenport, Guy. A Balance of Quinces. New York: New Directions, 1996. 26. and his notebooks contain drawings and pasted-in illustrations and photos cheek by jowl with his own observations and other writings and quotations from others. From college forward, Davenport supplied cover art and decorations to literary periodicals. He also supplied illustrations for others' books, notably two by Hugh Kenner: The Stoic Comedians (1962) and The Counterfeiters (1968).Heer, Jeet. The Comics Journal #278, October 2006. "Guy Davenport, Cartoonist" As a visual artist who also wrote, Davenport had a lifelong interest in printing and book design. His poems and fictions were often first published in limited editions by small press craftsmen.Crane, Joan. Guy Davenport: A Descriptive Bibliography, 1947–1995. Haverford: Green Shade, 1996. 95,96. (See also 24 unnumbered pages of drawings inserted between pages 184 and 185). In 1965 Davenport and Laurence Scott prepared and printed Pound's Canto CX in an edition of 118 copies, 80 of which they presented to Pound for his 80th birthday. The previous year they had produced Ezra's Bowmen of Shu on the same press, a double broadside that published for the first time, with a brief introductory essay by Davenport, a drawing by sculptor Henri Gaudier-Brzeska and a letter of Gaudier's from the trenches of World War I that cites Pound's poem (translated from one in the Shi Jing) "The Song of the Bowmen of Shu".Song of the Bowmen of Shu – A poem by Ezra Pound – American Poems Many of Davenport's earlier stories are combinations of pictures and text, especially Tatlin! and Apples and Pears (where some of the illustrations are of pages that resemble those of his own notebooks). "It was my intention, when I began writing fiction several years ago, to construct texts that were both written and drawn.... I continued this method right through Apples and Pears... The designer A+P understood my collages to be gratuitous illustrations having nothing to do with anything, reduced them all to burnt toast, framed them with nonsensical lines, and sabotaged my whole enterprise. I took this as final defeat, and haven't tried to combine drawing and writing in any later work of fiction."50 Drawings (Dim Gray Bar Press, 1996. Introduction.) Recognition Davenport received the PEN Award for Poetry in Translation in 1996. Publications Poetry * Cydonia Florentia. (The Lowell-Adams House Printers/Laurence Scott, 1966. * Flowers and Leaves: Poema vel sonata, carmina autumni primaeque veris transformationem (illustrated by Davenport). Highlands, NC: Nantahala Foundation, 1966; Flint, MI: Bamberger Books, 1991. * The Resurrection in Cookham Churchyard. Jordan Davies, 1982. * Goldfinch Thistle Star (illustrated by Lachlan Stewart). Red Ozier Press, 1983. * Thasos and Ohio: Poems and translations, 1950–1980 (includes most of Flowers and Leaves, along with translations of 6 of the "7 Greeks" and of Rainer Maria Rilke and Harold Schimmel). San Francisco: North Point Press, 1986. Short fiction * Tatlin! Six stories (illustrated by Davenport). New York: Scribner, 1974 . * Da Vinci's Bicycle: Ten stories (illustrated by Davenport). Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1979. * Eclogues: Eight stories (two stories illustrated by Roy Behrens). San Francisco: North Point Press, 1981. * Trois Caprices (The Pace Trust, 1981) (three stories later collected in The Jules Verne Steam Balloon) * The Bowmen of Shu (The Grenfell Press, 1984) (limited ed., collected in Apples and Pears) * Apples and Pears, and other stories (illustrated by Davenport). San Francisco: North Point Press, 1984. * The Bicycle Rider. New York: Red Ozier Press, 1985. * Jonah: A story (Nadja Press, 1986) (limited ed., later collected in The Jules Verne Steam Balloon) * The Jules Verne Steam Balloon: Nine stories. San Francisco: North Point, 1987. * The Drummer of the Eleventh North Devonshire Fusiliers. San Francisco: North Point Press, 1990. * The Lark (Dim Gray Bar Press, 1993) (limited ed., illustrated by Davenport) * A Table of Green Fields: Ten stories. New York: New Directions, 1993. * The Cardiff Team: Ten stories. New York: New Directions, 1996. * Twelve Stories (selections from Tatlin!, Apples and Pears, and The Drummer of the Eleventh North Devonshire Fusiliers). Washington, DC: Counterpoint, 1997. * The Death of Picasso: New and selected writing (contains 7 essays previously uncollected along with 19 stories previously uncollected and a play). Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2003. * Wo es war, soll ich werden: The Restored Original Text (Finial Press, 2004) (limited ed.) http://www.guydavenport.com/ Non-fiction * The Intelligence of Louis Agassiz (Beacon Press, 1963) * Pennant Key-Indexed Study Guide to Homer's The Iliad (Educational Research Associates, 1967) * Pennant Key-Indexed Study Guide to Homer's The Odyssey (Educational Research Associates, 1967) * The Geography of the Imagination: Forty essays. San Francisco: North Point Press, 1981. * Cities on Hills: A study of I – XXX of Ezra Pound's Cantos. Ann Arbor, MI: UMI Research Press, 1983. * Charles Burchfield's Seasons (Pomegranate Artbooks, 1994) * The Drawings of Paul Cadmus (Rizzoli, 1989) * Every Force Evolves a Form: Twenty essays. San Francisco: North Point Press, 1987. * A Balthus Notebook. New York: Ecco Press, 1989. * The Hunter Gracchus, and other papers on literature and art. Washington, DC: Counterpoint, 1997. * Objects on a Table: Harmonious disarray in art and literature. Washington, DC: Counterpoint, 1998. Translated * Carmina Archilochi: The Fragments of Archilochos (University of California Press, 1964) * Sappho: Songs and Fragments (University of Michigan Press, 1965) * Herakleitos and Diogenes (Grey Fox Press, 1979) * The Mimes of Herondas (Grey Fox Press, 1981) * Maxims of the Ancient Egyptians (The Pace Trust, 1983) (from Boris de Rachewiltz's Massime degli antichi egiziani, 1954) * Anakreon (The University of Alabama/ Parallel Editions, 1991) * Archilochos, Sappho, Alkman: Three Lyric Poets (University of California Press, 1980) (adds Alkman to Carmina Archilochi and Sappho: Songs and Fragments) * The Logia of Yeshua: The sayings of Jesus (with Benjamin Urrutia). Washington, DC: Counterpoint, 1996. * 7 Greeks (revises and collects the texts—but none of Davenport's drawings—from Carmina Archilochi, Sappho: Songs and Fragments, Herakleitos and Diogenes, The Mimes of Herondas, Anakreon, and Archilochos, Sappho, Alkman). New York: New Directions, 1995. Collected editions *''The Guy Davenport Reader'' (edited by Erik Reese). Berkeley, CA: Counerpoint, 2013. Art * A Balance of Quinces: The paintings and drawings of Guy Davenport (with an essay by Erik Anderson Reece). New York: New Directions, 1996. * 50 Drawings (Dim Gray Bar Press, 1996) (limited ed.) Introduction by Davenport gives an account of the role drawing and painting played in his life. *Joan Crane's Davenport bibliography includes a 25-page insert of reproductions that suggest the range of his drawing styles. *Two books by Hugh Kenner, The Counterfeiters and The Stoic Comedians, include Davenport's crosshatched crow quill and ink work, ten full-page drawings in each. Letters * A Garden Carried in a Pocket: Letters, 1964-1968 (edited by Thomas Meyer). Haverford, PA: Green Shade, 2004. *"Fragments from a Correspondence," edited by Nicholas Kilmer). ARION, Winter 2006, 89–129) * Guy Davenport and James Laughlin: Selected letters (edited by W.C. Bamberger). New York: Norton, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Guy Davenport, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 26, 2014. Fugitive pieces Davenport wrote introductions or contributions to many books: * Jack Sharpless's Presences of Mind * Stan Brakhage's Film Biographies * Will McBride's Coming of Age * Paul Cadmus's The Drawings of Paul Cadmus (1989) * Charles Burchfield's Charles Burchfield's Seasons * Simon Dinnerstein's Paintings and Drawings * Anne Carson's Glass, Irony, and God * Jonathan Williams's Palpable Elysium, Ear in Bartram's Tree, Elite/Elate Poems, and tribute to Edward Dahlberg * Lenard D. Moore's Forever Home * Paul Metcalf's Collected Works, Volume 1 * Jonathan Greene's tribute to Jonathan Williams, JW/50 * Daniel Haberman's Lug of Days to Come * Burton Raffel's Pure Pagan: Seven Centuries of Greek Poems and Fragments * James Laughlin's Man in the Wall * Vladimir Nabokov's Lectures on Don Quixote * Ralph Eugene Meatyard's Father Louie and Ralph Eugene Meatyard * Aperture's monographs on Eudora Welty's and Ralph Eugene Meatyard's photographs * The University of Virginia's small monograph on Lafcadio Hearn, The Art of Lafcadio Hearn (1983) * Charles L. Rubin's collection Junk Food (1980) * Elizabeth Turner Hutton's Americans in Paris (1921–31): Man Ray, Gerald Murphy, Stuart Davis, and Alexander Calder * Riva Castleman's Art of the Forties * Ronald Johnson's Ark: The Foundations and Valley of Many-Colored Grasses * O. Henry's Cabbages and Kings and Selected Stories (which he also edited) * Davenport's own selection of Louis Agassiz's scientific writings, The Intelligence of Louis Agassiz. Some of these pieces were included in Davenport's collections of essays. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References * Alpert, Barry (ed.). "Guy Davenport / Ronald Johnson". VORT 9, 1976. * Bawer, Bruce. "Wise guy". Bookforum, April 2005. http://www.thefreelibrary.com/Wise+guy%3a+Bruce+Bawer+on+Guy+Davenpor+(1927-2005)-a0131433367 * Cahill, Christopher. "Prose" (The Cardiff Team and The Hunter Gracchus). Boston Review, April/May 1997. * Cohen, Paul. "Art in the Soviet Union: Davenport's Visual Critique in 'Tatlin!'". Mosaic, 1985. * Cozy, David. "Knowledge as Delight / the fiction of Guy Davenport", RainTaxi, Fall 2002. * ———. "A Plain Modernist" (The Death of Picasso: New and Selected Writing). The Threepenny Review, Summer 2004. * ———. "Guy Davenport". The Review of Contemporary Fiction, Fall 2005. *Joan Crane, Guy Davenport: A descriptive bibliography, 1947-1995. Haverford, PA: Green Shade, 1996. *Samuel R. Delany. "The 'Gay Writer' / 'Gay Writing'...?" in Shorter Views: Queer Thoughts & the Politics of the Paraliterary (Wesleyan University Press, 1999). * Dillon, Patrick. "Dimensions of Erewhon: The Modern Orpheus in Guy Davenport's 'The Dawn in Erewhon'". CUREJ: College Undergraduate Research Electronic Journal (University of Pennsylvania, 2006). http://repository.upenn.edu/curej/23 *Dirda, Michael. "Guy Davenport," in Readings: Essays and Literary Entertainments (W.W. Norton, 2000). * Furlani, Andre. "A Postmodern Utopia Of Childhood Sexuality: The Fiction Of Guy Davenport", in Curiouser: On the Queerness of Children (University of Minnesota Press, 2004). * ———. Guy Davenport: Postmodernism and After (Northwestern University Press, 2007). * Mason, Wyatt. "There Must I Begin to Be: Guy Davenport's Heretical Fictions". Harper's Magazine, April 2004. * Quartermain, Peter. "Writing as Assemblage / Guy Davenport" in Disjunctive Poetics (Cambridge University Press, 1992). * Shannon, John (ed.). "A Symposium on Guy Davenport". Margins 13, August–September 1974. * * Zachar, Laurence. "L'écriture de Guy Davenport, fragments et fractals". Lille : A.N.R.T. Université de Lille III, 1996. OCLC: 70116807. (Zachar's thesis is in French, but extensive interview material and letters appear in English in an appendix, 426–488.) Notes External links ;Poems *Archilocus: A sheaf of poems and fragments at Poetry (14 poems) ;Prose * Davenport and Benjamin Urrutia's translations of the sayings of Jesus ;Books *Guy Davenport at Amazon.com ;About * Guy Davenport Dies at 77; Prolific Author and Illustrator, obituary in the New York Times. * [http://www.newcriterion.com/articles.cfm/guy-davenport-1927-2005-1222 New Criterion obituary], Feb 2005. * Robert Kelly and David Levi Strauss on Guy Davenport (1927—2005) * "Guy Davenport as Translator". (National Post, 19 August 2004.) * Kelly, Robert. Interview on Guy Davenport. The Brooklyn Rail, July 2005 *"Guy Davenport: The writer as cartoonist" at Sans Everything * Charles Ralston's website on Guy Davenport * Guy Davenport: The Art of Fiction #174 at the Paris Review * "Het nieuve wereldbeeld: The Magical World of Guy Davenport" by Gilbert Purdy Category:1927 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:American novelists Category:American short story writers Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:American translators Category:American painters Category:People from Anderson, South Carolina Category:Duke University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Washington University in St. Louis faculty Category:American Rhodes scholars Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:O. Henry Award winners Category:Greek–English translators Category:Alumni of Merton College, Oxford Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:American academics Category:American literary critics